unternehmenfandomcom-20200229-history
Radio RWR
Seit dem 15.06.2010 wird das Programm von "Riederwald Radio" im Internet ausgesendet. Die Probephase war bereits seit Anfang März 2010. Mit derzeit drei aktiven Moderatoren bestreiten wir das Programm in drei, zeitweise auch vier moderierten Blöcken, mit unmoderierten Playlisten in den Zwischenzeiten. Seit dem 01.12.2010 senden wir aus Frankfurt Sindlingen, und haben uns daher zum 15.06.2011 in "Radio RWR" umbenannt. Zu unseren letzten grossen Aktionen gehörte die Live - Berichterstattung vom Hessentag aus Oberursel, und die Live - Berichte von den Spielen der deutschen WM - Mannschaft von der Frankfurter Fanmeile. Im Sommer 2012 unterstützte Radio RWR das Team um VirusMusik Frankfurt bei der Austragung des Hessentags-Radios in Wetzlar und ebenfalls beim Museumsuferfest in Frankfurt wo per LTE der Stream ins Internet geschickt wurde. Mittlerweile besteht unser Team aus sieben Moderatoren, die hauptsächlich an den Wochenenden aus unserem neuen Studio 1 senden. Das Team, wie auch die Sendungen werden weiter unten vorgestellt. Wer ist Riederwald Radio Riederwald Radio ist, nach unseren Recherchen, die derzeit kleinste Radiostation in Frankfurt, anfangs ansässig im Stadtteil Riederwald, im Osten von Frankfurt am Main. Seit 2010 im Stadtteil Sindlingen im Westen Frankfurts. Entstanden ist dieser Sender aus einem Projekt, welches bereits Anfang der 70. Jahre in Baden Baden bestanden hat. Damals noch als Schwarzsender betrieben, hat unser Intendant mit Freunden auf der Frequenz 103,5MHz für Jugendliche ein Programm aus damals aktuellen Musikstücken gesendet. Der Südwestfunk hat Teile dieser Sendungen damals aufgezeichnet. Jetzt, 30 Jahre später, und mit den heutigen rechtlichen Möglichkeiten, haben wir diese Idee wieder aufgegriffen, und das Projekt ""Riederwald Radio"" geschaffen. Da es bereits einen nichtkommerziellen Stadtsender (Radio-X) in Frankfurt gibt, und die Zulassung eines zweiten sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, haben wir beschlossen, uns erstmal auf das Internet zu konzentrieren, und unser Programm per Stream zu verbreiten. Derzeit besteht das Team aus folgenden ehrenamtlichen Mitarbeitern: Harald Meininger (Intendant), ( verstorben am 12.04.2014) Juergen Meininger (Moderator und Co-Intendant), Sascha Appel (Moderator und Musikredakteur), Sven Krebs (Moderator und Co-Intendant), Axel Lutze (Moderator und Sport Redaktion), Thomas Tonka (Gast-Moderator) Michael und Dominik Höfinger ( Moderatoren ) Unsere Studioaustattung Unser Ziel war es, mit vorhandenen Mitteln ohne grössere Investitionen ein Teilziel zu erreichen. Dieses Ziel war, erstmal die Betriebsaufnahme des Senders. Da wir bereits von anderen Projekten her die Server stehen hatten, war nur die Frage zu klären, welcher Rechner welche Aufgabe zu übernehmen hat. Zudem war auch noch die Frage zu klären, welcher Rechner den Stream zur Verfügung stellt. In der Anfangsphase hatten wir einen HTTP - Server, für den Betrieb der Webseite und den WebPlayer, und einen zweiten Server mit ICECAST2, beide unter Ubuntu 8.04. Der Webserver diente gleichzeitig als Quelle für die Audiodaten, wobei sich allerdings sehr schnell herausstellte, das der Stream abbrach, wenn die HTTP - Last zu gross wurde. Daraufhin haben wir einen Mini - PC aufgerüstet, der seitdem den Stream liefert. Seit April 2010 hat dieser Rechner alle Sendungen geliefert, die wir hatten. Mit Aufnahme des Regelbetriebes am 14.06.2010 ist dieser Mini - PC nur noch wegen Nacharbeiten vom Netz gegangen, die notwendig waren, da wir nicht nur digital arbeiten, sondern auch noch alte, analoge Tonträger abspielen wollen. Durch die Verwendung von Ubuntu Studio 9.10, und der entsprechenden freien Software "IDJC" für digitale Wiedergabe, bzw. "DARKICE" und "DARKSNOW" für analoge Signale konnten wir die Kosten massiv reduzieren. Der Stream - Server läuft unter Ubuntu 8.04 mit "IceCast2" als Sender auf einem eigenen PC.Dazu kommt noch ein Rechner als Rückfallebene, um Ausfällen vorzubeugen. Wie funktioniert Riederwald Radio Jeweils am Vorabend wird, per Chat, eine Konferenz abgehalten, welcher Moderator welche Sendungen wie gestaltet. Da die einzelnen Moderatoren direkt in ihrem Stadtteil arbeiten, soll so für jeden Stadtteil eine gewisse Aktualität sichergestellt werden. Momentan sind im Stadtgebiet noch drei weitere Studios, einmal in Niederrad, und einmal im Nordend, wie auch im Gallus. Diese Studios werden zwar privat betrieben, laufen aber unter Riederwald Radio zusammen. In Verbindung mit unserem Studio1 im Riederwald decken wir damit einen recht grossen Bereich des Stadtgebietes ab. Riederwald Radio vs Radio RWR Wer uns heute im Internet sucht, wird feststellen, das unsere Webseite komplett überarbeitet wurde. Warum dieses? Ganz einfach: Wir sind im Dezember 2010 vom Osten Frankfurts in den Westen Frankfurts gezogen, und da passte der Name "Riederwald - Radio" nicht mehr so ganz. Die einfachste Lösung war, den Namen abzukürzen, das Ergebniss war dann RWR, und wir haben dann nur noch Radio davor gesetzt, damit jeder weiss, worum es hier geht. Sendungen Das erste, was wir am neuen Standort gemacht haben, waren neue Sendungen. Jeden Tag immer nur das selbe wird mit der Zeit langweilig. Wir hatten ja schon "Das war der Tag", "Disco Warm Up", "German Top 20" und "Axel and Friends", allerdings merkten wir schnell, das das nicht reicht. Mit dem Einstieg neuer Moderatoren, konnte nun auch Programmmässig was gemacht werden. So kam dann "Weekend Feeling", "Thommy´s Rockkiste", "Music Road", "Schlagercafe", "SportSpecial" und "Radio RWR unterwegs", wie auch noch einige Sondersendungen dazu. Einige Sendungen laufen regelmässig, andere nur bei Bedarf, nicht jedes Wochenende sind wir z. B. unterwegs. Besonders ist im Moment zu betonen, das wir, wenn wir draussen sind, versuchen, wann immer möglich, diese Sendungen live zu streamen, was sich allerdings durch die Anzahl der Smartphones auf solchen Veranstaltungen immer wieder als schwierig erweisst. Sewit Juli 2012 sind wir für Ausseneinsätze, Dank der Telekom, in der lage, unseren Stream per LTE in die weite Welt zu schicken. Der erste Einsatz dieser Technik war zum Museumsuferfest, wo wir in Zusammenarbeit mit Blow Out Media, Virusmusik Radio und Radio-X drei Tage das Bühnenprogramm live übertragen haben, und das auf zwei Streams. Vorteil: Das UMTS - Netz ist mittlerweile total überlaufen, sodass der Stream bei UMTS abreisst, LTE ist noch recht leer, und die Endgeräte auch noch entsprechend teuer, daher werden wir in den nächsten 2-3 Jahren wenig Probleme bekommen, zumal die Anbieter erstmal die DSL - freien Flecken in Deutschland mit LTE versorgen müssen, bevor besser ausgebaute Gebiete mit LTE versorgt werden. Daher ein groser Dank an die Telekom, die uns hiermit die Nutzung von LTE auch in Frankfurt ermöglicht hat. Kategorie:Ausseneinsätze